The Life of Rosanna Hathaway Potter
by hogwartsfan55
Summary: What if Lily and James had twins Harry and Rosanna but she was hidden away by Serious and put up for adoption after Lily and James death/ This is the story I made about the life of Rosanna Hathaway Potter
1. Chapter 1 The Owl and the Letter

_**THE STORY OF ROSANNA LILLIAN "HATHAWAY" POTTER **_

_**Chapter one the Owl and The Letter **_

_**The sun was shinning bright on my the window as I began to wake up today was my eleventh birthday and I was very excited about it as I got dressed put my hair up in a pony tale and went down stairs to greet my parents. The house smelled like pancakes and eggs as I walked down stairs stars to see my mother cooking in the kitchen. "morning mum" I said as I entered the kitchen and sat down on the table. "morning Rosanna happy birthday sweetie she said kissing the top of my head. See my father and mother are not my biological parents I was adopted as a baby my parents died in a fire shortly after I was born my mother told me when I asked as a small child I don't know anything about them all I know is that there were gone and I was left behind. "thanks mum" I said smiling as I hugged her back. "your welcome sweetheart I'm cooking you a special birthday girl breakfast" My mother said walking back over to the stove. "it smells amazing where's daddy?" I asked noticing he wasn't home. "your father had to go to work early but he told me to tell you happy birthday" My mother said looking over at me smiling. "o okay" I said. "so here's your breakfast" My mother sad putting the plate down in front of me and she left into the living room. "thank you" I called out to her since she had already left the room when I began to poor my juice and began eating. One thing I hated about my birthday was it was in late Summer no one was usually home on July 31. I was just about to finish eating when a brown thing flow into my window I screamed in shock of whatever just came into my kitchen. "Rosanna what is going on" My mother said rushing into the kitchen. "this owl just flew in here and it scared me" I said walking over to the owl who had something in it's beck. "see what the paper says Rosanna" My mother said. I walked over to the owl and careful took out the paper of parchment in its beck witch read.**_

_**Dear, Rosanna Hathaway and parents of Rosanna you have been accepted in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry this school will teach you how to do all the magic you need to know as a witch. The Train leaves September 2nd**__** on platform nine and ½ quarters at nine sharp. If you have any questions please write back. hope to see you at Hogwarts **_

_**Professor **_

_**Dumbledore **_

_**O my God I'm a witch I always though I was different and figured it was from not knowing my family and I tried to find myself but being a witch it was very unreal. "mother can I go?" I asked looking over at my mother staring at the letter in shock. "yes you can go sweetie but I want to write to this man and find out more about the school before you go okay" My mother said looking up from the letter and at me. "thank you mum" **__**I said **__**hugging her as I ran upstairs to my room I didn't expect my mother would just let me go without finding more out more about it for my on safety and for her knowledge. I was excited I am a witch and might be going to a school to learn about magic I have to call Kimberly and tell her Kimberly was my best friend since first grade and she would be the one I would tell news like this too. "Rosanna can I come in" My mother said knocking on my door. "yes come in" I said looking over at the door. "honey I talked to the head of the school and I decided that you can go" My mother said smiling at me. "o my God thank you so much mum" I said wrapping my arms around her neck hugging her. "I will tell your father we can't keep you from what you were born to do" my mother said smiling at me. "thanks mum" I said smiling at the though that I get to go away on a new journey I Rosanna Hathaway am a witch there is so much I want to know I couldn't wait to call Kimberly and tell her all of my amazing news**_


	2. Chapter 2 News and Tears

_**Chapter two News and Tears**_

_**After my mother left the room I rushed over to the phone **_

_**to call Kimberly she had to know about my amazing news about me being a witch.**_

"_**Rosanna Happy Birthday girl" Kimberly said as she picked the phone. **_

"_**hey Kimberly I have news" I said smiling at the thought of the news I had to tell her.**_

"_**what's your news?" Kimberly asked. **_

"_**can you come over so I can tell you?" I asked thinking it would be easier if I could tell her to her face.**_

"_**I can ask my mum" Kimberly said.**_

"_**okay I need to ask my mum too" I said thinking I should have asked her when she was still in the room. **_

"_**I will be right back I' m going to go ask" Kimberly said as I could hear her put down the phone.**_

"_**okay then I will ask mine" I said rushing downstairs to meet up with my mum in the kitchen. **_

"_**Mummy can Kimberly come over?" I asked walking into the kitchen. **_

"_**yeah sure sweetie if its okay with her mum" My mother said smiling at me. "thank you mommy" I said hugging her and then I ran back upstairs to tell Kimberly she could come over. **_

"_**my mum said I could come over" Kimberly said smiling. **_

"_**awesome my mum said you can come too I will meet you outside" I said smiling though the phone. **_

"_**Okay see you soon" Kimberly said hanging up.**_

_**I was so happy I get to tell my best friend Kimberly the news I am a witch and I get to go off to school to learn how to be a witch. I walked outside to greet Kimberly because she lived three houses down from mine so I could easly walk to her house. **_

"_**Rosanna happy birthday girl" Kimberly said hugging me. **_

"_**thanks" I said smiling as we walked into my house.**_

"_**morning Mrs. Hathaway" Kimberly said sticking her head into the kitchen to see hey to my mum. **_

"_**hello Kimberly" My mother said smiling at her.**_

"_**come on Kimberly I can't wait to tell you my news" I said smiling as we rushed up to my room.**_

"_**so what is your big news" Kimberly asked looking over at me as she sat down on my bed.**_

"_**remember that time I got really mad and broke the glass Josh was holding in third grade?" I asked looking over at her.**_

"_**yeah why?" She said looking up at me.**_

"_**I know why I did I am a witch" I said smiling.**_

"_**what are you talking about" Kimberly asked staring at me blankly. **_

"_**I am a witch you know like Halloween spells magic and brooms" I said smiling wider**_

"_**you honestly want me to believe you are a witch?" Kimberly said looking at me.**_

"_**yes I do because I'm not lying I have the letter to prove it" I said looking at her in shock.**_

"_**I don't know what to say" Kimberly said looking at me like I was crazy.**_

"_**would you like me to prove it?" I asked looking over at her.**_

"_**no I believe you its just hard to belie" Kimberly said looking away as tears filled her eyes. **_

"_**don't cry Kimberly I will come back every chance I get" I said walking over to hug her. **_

"_**I'm losing my best friend where are you going?' Kimberly asked her brown eyes piercing into my bright green ones. **_

"_**I'm going to a school called Hogwarts to learn how to be a witch" I said smiling through my tears. **_

"_**you will come back right?" Kimberly asked.**_

"_**yes I will come back to visit you and my parents as much as I can promise" I said hugging her.**_

_**Kimberly and I spent the rest of the day talking about Hogwarts and the cute boys that I will meet there that will be wizards and know magic. After Kimberly went home she left me with a mind set ready to got to Hogwarts more than ever.**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Trip too Diagon Alley

**Chapter Three A trip too Diagon Alley**

**The weeks seemed to pass by fast after my birthday I was very excited today because I was going to be going to a place called Diagon Alley to get my wand and books and everything for school. **

**On the other hand my parents didn't share the joy and excitement I shared for going away to learn to be a witch I think they were scared and worried letting their only child go somewhere they have never herd of or never been.**

"**hey mum" I need a wand I said as I spotted a shop called Ollivanders as I walked into the shop to see boxes everywhere. The place looked empty as I walked over to the center desk. **

"**Hello anyone here" I called looking around the store. **

"**Rosanna you can't just wonder off like that" My mother said rushing into the store behind me.**

"**sorry mum I wont do it again" I said Turing around smiling at her.**

"**hello there you must be Rosanna" The man said coming from behind the desk looking over at me. **

"**yes sir I'm Rosanna" I said smiling up at him. **

"**so you here to get a want correct?" The man said looking at me.**

"**yes sir I am" I said looking up at him.**

"**So your parents are not wizards?" the man said looking over at my mother.**

"**I don't know sir see I was adopted so I don't know my real parents" I said looking over at my mother. **

"**I see will I have a idea for you wand" The man said walking away from the counter and over to one of the shelf's with boxes on it. He walked back over to where I was and pulled a wand out of the box and place it in my hands.**

"**give it a whiff then" He said looking over at me. **

**I lifted up the wand and the curtains on the door began to light on fire I looked on awe as the curtains disappeared over my mothers head and I turned back at him in a gaze of wonder.**

"**not that one" The mad said as he went back behind the counter and fond another wand and headed it to me. **

**I took the wand in my hands and bright light peered up into my face as did pictures of some serial images of things I couldn't make out. **

"**that is your wand it's 14 inches Red Wood with Unicorn hair" The man said handing me my wand. **

"**Cool is that good?" I asked looking up at the Man I had no idea what that meant. **

"**very good your wand is used for protection this wand is a very rare on" the man said looking at me. **

"**cool thanks for everything " I said smiling as mother paid and I went out the door with my new wand in my hands.**

"**Rosanna Happy late birthday Sweetie" My father said as he had a beautiful brown a change in that change contained a beautiful brown owl. **

"**daddy its beautiful thank you" I said running to hug my father as I took the Owl in my hands.**

"**your welcome sweetie he's a boy the owner said" My father said looking at me. **

"**he's perfect I'm going to call him **_**Mystic" **_**I said smiling at the bird. **

" **nice name sweetie I got the rest of your books your ready to go" My father said smiling at me. **

"**okay we just got to wait for mum then we can go get lunch" I said smiling.**

"**okay were all set" My mum said coming over to where me and my father were standing.**

"**awesome we can go get lunch" I asked looking over at my mother was differently the one you ask this kind of stuff to because my father was the one that did not care.**

"**sure sweetie come on and what's that in that change?" My mother asked looking down at Mystic. **

"**that's my pet owl daddy got me his name is Mystic" I said smiling as I walked with my mother and father to eat lunch one of the last lunches I would have with my family for a long time or so I thought. **


	4. Chapter 4 Platform 9 and three quarters

**Chapter Four Platform 9 ¾**

"**mum we can't be late" I said rushing over to where the platform was suppose to be I know I had to get through this wall to get to the other side I didn't know how my parents were suppose to since they are not wizards and Witches. **

"**slow down Rosanna now do you know what to do" My mother said looking over at me. "yes mother I ran through it" I said looking over at her worried face. "okay go ahead" My mother said standing back watching me. **

**I walked back with all my things in my carrier and run as fast as I could through the platform and before I know it I was on the other side I just stood there amazed and what happened and they I realized I should let my mum come with me to the train to say goodbye. **

"**mum come in before it seals shut" I said calling through the wall. **

"**I don't know if I can" my mother said looking at me with tears begging to fill her blue eyes. **

"**mum there are lots of other parents here you can come" I said with a lot of emotion in my voice I dreamed of this moment all Summer now that I was living it it became unreal.**

"**okay" my mother said as she walked over to where I was standing and we hurried over to the train. **

"**Bye mum I'm going too miss you" I said hugging my mother as tears began to come into my eyes. **

"**bye Rosanna you will fun write to me as much as you can okay" my mother said smiling at me. **

"**I will bye" I said looking back at my mother as I got onto the train not knowing where to sit I though I should start looking for a seat at the back. I came into a compartment with a boy in it who has untidy black hair and glasses and a snow white owl. I felt weird asking someone I didn't know if I could sit with them epically a boy but I figured I would have to make new friends anyway and there was something about this boy that didn't make me as scared too talk to him as the others back home. **

"**hi excuse me can I sit with you everywhere else is kind of full" I said looking over at the boy. **

"**hey sure go ahead" The boy said looking up at me with bright green eyes the same shade as my on. I walked over and sat across from where he was sitting and placed Mystic down across from his owl. **

"**I'm Harry by the way Harry Potter" The boy said looking over at me.**

"**I heard that name before I didn't remember when though and I'm Rosanna Hathaway" I said smiling at the him. **

"**yeah many people have so I like your owl what it's name?" Harry said looking over at Mystic.**

"**thanks his name is Mystic" I said smiling.**

"**that's a cool name my is named Hegwig" Harry said looking over at his owl.**

"**she's beautiful she's a snow owl isn't she?" I asked looking over at the beautiful bird. **

"**thanks and yeah she is" Harry said smiling.**

**I was about to ask Harry a question but I was imputed with a knock on the compartment door as a red headed boy with freckles all over his face came into the door way.**

"**hey do you mind everywhere else is full" The boy said looking over at me and Harry.**

"**Not at all" me and Harry said at the same time which is very weird and for people that have know each other for less than five minutes. **

"**that was wicked I'm Ron Weasley by the way" The boy said smiling.**

"**I'm Rosanna Hathaway nice to meet you" I said looking over at him.**

"**I'm Harry Potter" Harry said smiling. **

"**your Harry Potter wow do you really have the scar?" Ron asked in a voice just above a whisper.**

"**yeah" Harry said pulling up his hair to show a lighting bolt scar.**

"**wicked" Ron said as a big grin appeared on his face. **

"**that is wicked" I said staring at the Harry's head for a while.**

**So Harry Ron And I began to talk and become close friends we talked about are families and I learned how Harry like me didn't know his parents they were also killed and he lived with his aunt and uncle. And Ron lived with his parents and his brothers Percy, Fred and Gorge they were twins and his other brothers Charlie and Bill who didn't live a at home anymore. **

**I told them my sad life story compared to that I was pretty boring I never know my parents I lived with my adopted family outside of London. We were half way there when another person came to our doorway a girl appeared with brown curly hair.**

"**has anyone seen a toad" The girl said looking at all three of us. **

" **I haven't seen one" I said looking up at her.**

" **a what" Ron said looking at the girl like she was speaking another language.**

"**a toad a boy named Neville lost his" the girl said looking over at Ron. **

"**no I haven't" Ron said giving her a weird look.**

"**I'm Hermione Granger by the way and you all are" **

"**Ron Weasley" Ron said looking over at her.**

"**Rosanna Hathaway" I said smiling.**

"**Harry Potter" Harry said looking over at her also.**

"**Bloody cricket your Harry Potter it's pleasure meet you and the rest of you while I better get back to my compartment and change we will be there soon" Hermione said as she walked out of the compartment and shut the door behind her.**

**There was a awkward silence as she left as we all hurried to get dressed into are school cloths I left to get dressed in the bathroom because I didn't feel covetable changing in front of two boys I hardly know even though they were my new best friend after I changed I sat back down to see Harry and Ron already in there robes as soon as I sat down the train stopped and I know we had finally arrived. **


End file.
